infowarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Infowars Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the infowar that since March 2009 ; Authors * Aldous Huxley * Anthony Sutton * Bertrand Russell * Carroll Quigley * Charles Darwin * Charles Galton Darwin * Edwin Black * Edward Bernays * George Orwell * Jacques Ellul * James Billington * James Lovelock * John Holdren * Margaret Sanger * Mikhail Gorbachev * Paul Ehrlich * Theodor Adorno * Woodrow Wilson * Zbigniew Brzezinski ; Documentary filmmakers * Adam Curtis * Peter Cohen ; Politicians * John Holdren * Julian Huxley * Mikhail Gorbachev * Woodrow Wilson * Zbigniew Brzezinski ; Textbooks * A Fresh Look At Empiricism (Bertrand Russell) * Between Two Ages (Zbigniew Brzezinski) * Brave New World Revisited (Aldous Huxley) * Ecoscience: Population, Resources, Environment (Paul Ehrlich, Anne Ehrlich, John Holdren) * Free Thought And Official Propaganda (Bertrand Russell) * Marriage and Morals (Bertrand Russell) * Propaganda (Edward Bernays) * Propaganda: The Formation Of Men's Attitudes (Jacques Ellul) * The Impact Of Science On Society (Bertrand Rusell) * The Next Million Years (Charles Galton Darwin) * The Scientific Outlook (Bertrand Russell) * The Anglo-American Establishment (Carrol Quigley) * The Grand Chessboard (Zbigniew Brzezinski) * The Revenge Of Gaia (James Lovelock) * The Search For A New Beginning (Mikhail Gorbachev) * The Technological Society (Jacques Ellul) * Tragedy & Hope (Carrol Quigley) * Wall Street And The Rise Of Hitler (Anthony Sutton) * War Against The Weak: Eugenics And America's Campaign To Create A Master Race (Edwin Black) }} ;February 27, 2010 :Foreign Affairs added to Magazines. :Journal Of Heredity added to Magazines. :The Consultation Process added. (by Worcesteradam) ;February 3, 2010 :The British Empire added. (by Worcesteradam) :United Nations added. (by Worcesteradam) :Happiness Economics added. (by Worcesteradam) :Ian Fleming added to Authors. (by Worcesteradam) :Oliver Letwin added to Politicians. (by Worcesteradam) :Sir William Wiseman added. (by Worcesteradam) :The Wise Men added. (by Worcesteradam) ;February 2, 2010 : Piercing The Darkness (05/06/09) [Anti_Illuminati/Captain Gringo/LordsSyndicate] transcript added to Transcripts. ;January 30, 2010 :Added The Gnomes of Bilderberg by Craig S. Karpel to Articles. ;January 16, 2010 :Added Society of Control by Gilles Deleuze to Documents. :Added Babes Of The Future by Major Leonard Darwin to Articles. ;January 15, 2010 :Added Brave New World by Aldous Huxley to Books. :Added Mind Control by Larry Collins to Articles. ;January 12, 2010 :Added Bringing The War Home by David M. Rorvik to Articles. ;January 9, 2010 :Added The Toys And Games Of War And Peace - Playing For Fun by Robert Russell to Articles. ;January 8, 2010 :Added The Toys And Games Of War And Peace - Playing For Keeps by Jules Siegel to Articles. :Added The Toys And Games Of War And Peace - Playing For The Upper Hand by Philip Meyer to Articles. ;January 5, 2010 :Updated Propaganda: The Formation Of Men's Attitudes by Jacques Ellul. ;December 31, 2009 :Added Propaganda: The Formation Of Men's Attitudes by Jacques Ellul to Books and Textbooks. :Added Free Thought And Official Propaganda by Bertrand Russell to Books and Textbooks. :Updated The New Freedom by Woodrow Wilson. ;December 30, 2009 :Added The Revenge Of Gaia by James Lovelock to Books. ;December 29, 2009 :Added War Against The Weak: Eugenics And America's Campaign To Create A Master Race by Edwin Black to Books. ;December 23, 2009 :Added US Army War College Quarterly editorial Constant Conflict by Ralph Peters to Editorials. ;November 10, 2009 :Updated Zbigniew Brzezinski article. :Updated Charles Darwin article. ;October 19, 2009 : Anti Illuminati/LordsSyndicate interview - James Corbett (10/17/2009) added to Transcripts. ;October 14, 2009 : Jordan Kaufman interview - James Corbett (10/12/2009) added to Transcripts. ;October 12, 2009 : Farther Down The Rabbit Hole (09/21/2006) - Webster Tarpley on Adolf Hitler transcript added to Transcripts. ;October 10, 2009 : Piercing The Darkness - Dark Winter [Anti_Illuminati/LordsSyndicate] transcript added to Transcripts. ;September 30, 2009 : Farther Down The Rabbit Hole (20/3/2007) - Webster Tarpley On Malthusian Madness transcript added to Transcripts. ;September 29, 2009 : SocioStudent interview - James Corbett (9/19/2009) transcript added to Transcripts. ;September 27, 2009 : Piercing The Darkness (05/12/09) [LordsSyndicate] transcript added to Transcripts. ;September 26, 2009 : Anti Illuminati/LordsSyndicate interview - James Corbett (9/18/2009) transcript added to Transcripts. ;September 25, 2009 : Piercing The Darkness (05/07/09) [Anti_Illuminati/Captain Gringo/LordsSyndicate] transcript added to Transcripts. ;September 24, 2009 :Anti Illuminati interview - James Corbett (8/28/2009) transcript added to Transcripts. :Michael Corbin interview - Indira Singh (10/28/2005) transcript added to Transcripts. : Piercing The Darkness (05/13/09) [Anti_Illuminati/Captain Gringo] transcript added to Transcripts. ;September 6, 2009 :Updated The Scientific Outlook. ;August 6, 2009 :Theodor Adorno added to Authors. ;August 5, 2009 :Ecoscience: Population, Resources, Environment added to Books and Textbooks. :John Holdren added to Authors, Politicians. :Paul Ehrlich added to Authors, Environmentalists, and Scientists. ;July 31, 2009 :George Orwell added to Authors :Updated Carrol Quigley and José Manuel Rodriguez Delgado articles. ;April 16, 2009 :José Manuel Rodriguez Delgado added to Scientists and Mind control. ;April 13, 2009 : Environmental Modification Convention added to Documents. ;April 7, 2009 :Letters of Aldous Huxley, by Aldous Huxley, added to Books. ;April 4, 2009 : Marriage and Morals, by Bertrand Russell, added to Books. ;April 2, 2009 :George Bernard Shaw added to Eugenicists. ;March 8, 2009 :Brave New World Revisited, by Aldous Huxley, added to Books and Textbooks. ;March 7, 2009 :Homo Sapiens 1900, by Peter Cohen, updated and expanded. :Added Jacques Ellul. :Added The Technological Society, by Jacques Ellul, to Books and Textbooks. :Added Alex Jones to Documentary filmmakers. ;March 6, 2009 :Added BBC Reith Lecture - Authority And The Individual (1948) to Bertrand Russell. :Council on Foreign Relations added to Non-Governmental Organizations and Foundations. :Rockefeller Foundation added to Non-Governmental Organizations and Foundations. :Memoirs, by David Rockefeller, added to Books and Autobiographies. :Harry Haiselden added to Eugenicists. :Homo Sapiens 1900, by Peter Cohen, updated and expanded. :Royal Institute of International Affairs added to Non-Governmental Organizations and World government organizations. ;March 5, 2009 :Peter Cohen added to Documentary filmmakers. :Homo Sapiens 1900, by Peter Cohen, added to Documentaries. :Woodrow Wilson added to Politicians. :The New Freedom, by Woodrow Wilson, added to Books. :Charles Davenport added to Eugenicists. :Eugenics Review added. :Francis Galton added to Eugenicists. ;March 4, 2009 :Added quote to The Impact Of Science On Society. :Major Leonard Darwin added to Eugenicists. :Eugenics added. :Edwin Black added to Authors/Journalists. :Pandora's Box, by Adam Curtis, added to Documentaries. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. thumb|290px|right|[[Edward Bernays - on Propaganda and Public Relations (excerpt from The Century Of The Self)]] The Living Dead is a 1995 documentary by Adam Curtis. Topics featured include the MKULTRA brainwashing experiments conducted by the CIA, the Nuremburg trials, and the general supression, exploiting and manipulation of memory. Quote from The Impact Of Science On Society: "Gradually, by selective breeding, the congenital differences between rulers and ruled will increase until they become almost different species. A revolt of the plebs would become as unthinkable as an organized insurrection of sheep against the practice of eating mutton" - Read more... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse